1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
A work vehicle is provided with an engine compartment. The engine compartment contains an engine. Various devices besides the engine are also contained in the engine compartment. For example, an exhaust post-processing unit is contained in the engine compartment of the work vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-025254.